A Very Sexy, Deadly, Precarious Night
by The Cryptik Potter
Summary: Draco wants to bang Ginny horribly, and with the help of the lovesmitten Hermione Granger, he prepares a Control Draught and he has an intimate night of sex with her. Ginny realizes she is in love with Draco, or at least in lust. Summary Sucks.
1. Prolouge

Draco could imagine what that filthy Potter was doing. The Weasely girl had entered his room, giggling, and sevral sounds had been heard that were the most disturbing.

He had held lust for Ginny Weasely ever since he had glimpsed her naked in an empty charms classroom with Harry. They were rolling around the floor, kissing madly. And now, there he lay, in the Slytherin common room, bags under his eyes. How horrible. How depressing. How- fucking- sad.

Not that he was a virgin, no- he was most likely Hogwarts's Sex God- but it seemed the girls he _really _wanted never did come. If only there was a charm- like the imperius curse- to make her do whatever she wanted.

The Mudblood would know, Draco though, envisioning Granger. He'd banged her the other day; now she followed him like a puppy. He never did the same girl twice, except the **special **ones. Those were exceptional.

On the hunt to find Granger, he thought, it could be the title of one of my memoirs. He was planning it out already: one title would solely be based on Harry- Fucking- Potter and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasely.

'Draco!' He heard a voice squeal. It seemed he had found the mudblood already.

'Hello, Granger.' Malfoy said dully. 'I was wondering- y'know, for Charms class-' _that was a total lie, he seldom even attended his classes anymore- _'If there is a potion or charm or anything, to make people do what you want them to do- apart from the Imperius Curse, o'course.'

He never expected Granger to do like that: he expected her to sigh, and say that it wasn't really possible- but her eyes seemed to sparkle and she said, almost shouted, really- 'Oh, I do, Draco, I was just reading in my potions book- its really deadly, but you won't want to use it, I suppose- its also illegal, but there still is a potion- its called the Control Draught- it gives you complete control over any person you give it to, until your say.'

She fished around her bag, and pulled out a heavy book entitled '_Moste Dangerous Potions And Charmes_', by Valenyino Froyarto. She turned the pages hurriedly, until she found the one she was looking for. 'Here it is, the Control Draught. It's _awfully_ complicated though. It takes two months.'

'Could you make it for me? Fotr potions, I have to prepare this draught, whatever. I'd really like it if you-' he paused, giving her a worried, anxious and _very fake_ smile. '- but if you don't want to, I'd be OK with it… you know…'

'Oh, yes, Draco. I shall make it. Anything for you, my love!'


	2. The dRaught's Effect

Two months had passed, two months of worrying, of wondering. Finally the Draught was completed.

Draco held it in a small flask, hidden in the folds of his robes. He had said the incantation- _Dracut Contrullus_- and was prepared for sex that very night. He had come early at the common room, to find that Ginny wasn't eating that evening. He filled a goblet with pumpkin juice, poured the Draught within, and went to find Weasely.

According to Neville, she wasn't in the common room, neither outdoors. He was passing by a Transfiguration Classroom when he distinctly heard their voices.

'_Don't, Harry, someone might come by-'_

'_Don't worry, Ginny. Be calm-' _

'Hello, Potter,' Draco sneered, as he entered the classroom. 'Your brother Ron, Miss Weasely, wanted to give you this-' he showed Ginny the goblet- 'Because you seemed thirsty when you left.' He handed a disheveled Weasely the pumpkin juice and watched her drain it in one gulp.

Her face started to change suddenly. It held a dazed look, and Draco was satisfied, knowing the potion was working.

'Come,' he said. Ginny got up. 'Ron needs her,' he whispered to Harry, and he believed it himself.

Draco led Ginny to the Slytherin common room and up to his dormitory.

'Take off your clothes-' he demanded. He watched as Ginny slowly took off her shirt and bra. 'Stop.' He whispered. Pulling her onto the bed, he started pinching her nipples, massaging her breasts. It was obviously play time.

'Now-' he took off his pants and boxers, pulling out his throbbing dick- 'Suck my cock.' He sniggered. Ginny began to slide down his smooth body. She started licking slowly up his shaft, lingering. Draco bucked forward, and then steadied himself. She started sucking voraciously, squeezing his ass. _Kiss me_, Draco thought subconsciously, and then realized the Draught worked on thoughts too, as she went back up his body and started kissing him.

Draco took off her panties very slowly, as slowly as he could, wishing he could do her there. Well he could, couldn't he?

He started to rub his dick up and down her mound. Ginny moaned.

Draco spread apart her legs, and he stopped. _More, _he thought.

Weasely started rubbing her breasts on his dick. He was in ecstasy, groaning like the masculine pig he was.

Draco started taking control, and rubbed his cock on her mound once again and started sinking slowly into her. Their hips connected and they kissed slowly.

Ginny suddenly flipped Draco over and started pistoning in and out of him, from different angles. She pulled herself out and Draco started kissing her mound, taking her clit into his mouth. He gave Her tiny kisses, feeling her wetness. Ginny moaned.

Malfoy realized this was enough and started getting dressed, wishing he had more time. Ginny realized it was the end and started getting dressed too, not as swift as Draco. She appeared to still be in a daze.

'Out,' he said, gritting his teeth, as he ushered her out of the Slytherin common room.

'Go to your dormitory.' He demanded. Ginny started walking slowly in another direction.

'DRACO!' Malfoy heard the annoying sound of Granger's voice. 'I just remembered another thing you should mention in your presentation! Its real important- remember when I said that the Draught works until your say? I wasn't exactly right.' She flipped through the pages of her enormous book. 'Here, it says that it only works a half-hour, just thought you should know.' She skipped away, leaving Draco frozen to his spot.

So Ginny wasn't really following his orders in the last bit? What did that mean? Maybe the Mudblood was wrong, he thought. Certainly. He was sure.

Now, my darling readers, you must await until the next chapter- pls review!


	3. Another Night

Ginny woke up, tired, confused. Yesterday seemed to be a dream… she had been fooling around with Harry when everything blacked out. Then she found herself crawling over Malfoy. But she didn't feel repulsed, disgusted, or whatnot. No! She resumed doing THINGS to him, like her body felt intense pleasure from that.

And it did.

Immersed in her thoughts, Ginny didn't notice when Harry entered the room quietly. He had felt very, very, very good when he'd had sex with Ginny for the first time, and was determined to do it again. Bounding on the bed, he covered Ginny's eyes and kissed her on the neck.

'Hello, Harry,' she said pleasantly, though in a deadpan voice. 'Im sorry that I left you last night, Ron needed me for… homework.'

'I see,' Harry replied in the sexiest voice he could muster. He obviously had a lot to learn.

Suddenly he started rubbing her breasts. 'More,' he said silkily. Ginny was horrified. The masculine pig! 'Please, Harry, Not now.' she said, gritting her teeth.

Hurriedly she got dressed, hiding her bare ass from his view. He went up behind her and started clutching it, tightening his grip.

'Please,' Ginny groaned.

The hall was bright and cheery. Malfoy sat on his bench, feeling regal. He felt as if his dick was still throbbing from the night before. However, he was still pondering about the draught. Granger was never wrong. What was that supposed to mean?

'May we PLEASE be quiet… Professor Snape has something to report.' Dumbledore said, his voice thick with age.

'It has come to my attention that several very rare ingredients have- how do you say- disappeared- from my private stores.' Severus Snape glared at Harry. 'Please return them, to the snitch that finds himself too sophisticated to _ask.' _

Malfoy noticed Hermione slowly getting red. He grinned. It serves the slut right, he thought.

Ginny quietly entered the room after Malfoy, trembling. He had invited her to come to his room, to see his 'gobstone collection.' what a fake. It was obvious that he wanted to bang her, but the lie was told only to ward off the stupid people that actually believed it.

And why had she gone? Ginny asked herself. her body took control in these situations. More specifically, her hormones.

Draco Malfoy turned and grinned mischievously at Ginny. Before she could say a thing he grabbed her and ripped her slutty button-up shirt off. She had worn a hot pink, lacy bra, as if she knew what would happen.

Without a glance, Malfoy proceeded to rip off this too, and her large, tender breasts shone. She started to kiss him and took off his shirt to reveal toned abs. She slowly massaged his chest, feeling around. Malfoy took all her clothes off, and started to kiss her mound, licking up her juices as she moaned dramatically. By now they were lying on the bed, rolling like savage beasts.

Ginny fumbled with his belt, angry at the confused tangle of leather and metal. Finally she managed to slide it off, and proceeded to take off his pants, seductively. His hard dick made a tent in his silk boxers.

She didn't hesitate to pull those off, too, and pulled his visibly throbbing dick. She started licking, dragging her tongue up and down.

Draco pulled her up and positioned himself for entry. He spread her legs out carefully and slowly sank in to her as she moaned with pleasure. Finally he was all the way inside her and started pulling out. When his tip was the only part inside her, he let himself go, swiftly, and he started to piston in and out of her, feeling her walls clench around him.

And suddenly, it stopped, Ginny pulled herself out of him as he lay, writhing on the sheets.

'Draco,' she whispered, 'What will we do?'


End file.
